1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip reversing device and a chip reversing method for reversing a chip, and a chip mounting apparatus and a chip mounting method for reversing and mounting a chip on a substrate.
2. Related Art
In a chip mounting apparatus for mounting chip parts such as semiconductor chips on a substrate, the mounting actions to hold the chip, as picked up from a chip feed unit, on a mounting head and to mount the picked-up chip on the substrate are repeatedly performed. The parts such as a flip chip, in which bumps or connecting protrusion electrodes are formed on one side face, are generally fed in the bump-formed faces positioned upward, and the chips, as picked up from the chip feed unit, are reversed up-side-down and are mounted on the substrate with the bump-formed face being directed downward. As this chip mounting apparatus for the parts needing the vertical inversions after picked up, there is known (as referred to JP-A-2003-282642) a chip mounting apparatus, which is provided with a reversing mechanism for reversing the plural parts as a whole and for transferring a flux to the bumps by reversing a holding head having the chips placed thereon, on a stage having a flux film formed thereon.
The aforementioned chip mounting apparatus of the prior art has adopted the constitution, in which the plural parts are held on the single holding head and in which this single holding head is turned upward on a pin disposed on its one end side. In this chip reversing action, the holding head turns while protruding upward of the chip transferring level. Depending upon the settings of the action timings of the individual units of the apparatus, therefore, an action interference may occur among the holding head being turned, a chip extract/transfer head for picking up the chip from the chip feed unit and placing it on the turning mechanism, and a chip mount unit for mounting the reversed chip transferred, on the substrate. In order to prevent that interference, moreover, the timing, at which the chip extract/transfer head or the chip mounting head can make access to the reversing mechanism, is restricted to obstruct an efficient chip mounting action.